Arcana (TF2017)
Arcana from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio For a man whose work has had such a big effect on the lives of so many Nebulans and Transformers, very few people really know the distant and remote Arcana. Not even Brainstorm, who shares his psyche, can claim to truly fathom the workings of his partner's mind. But then, Arcana seems to cultivate an extremely anti-social persona unintentionally, training first as a medical doctor, only to grow bored and focus on long-forgotten and repudiated scientific lore of his planet, earning the ire of medical colleagues. Yet it was this combination of knowledge and skill, along with the combined input of his future partner, that allowed the creation of the binary bonding process. History Arc 3 While Nebulos's capital city Koraja was under siege by the Decepticons, the Autobots were voluntary prisoners of the planet, refusing to act on their own in order to ensure the trust of the people. Galen called upon the services of Arcana, and his skills in bio-engineering, to work around these restrictions by placing the Autobots' bodies partially under the control of Nebulan partners. Inventing Headmaster technology on the spot, Arcana submitted himself as one of its test subjects, and became the Headmaster partner of Brainstorm. With Brainstorm and his fellow Autobots' new-found might, they easily beat back the Decepticon onslaught. In the aftermath, Arcana and the other test subjects revealed themselves as the heads of the robots, and he was thanked by the citizens of Koraja. |Broken Glass| Soon after, the talents of Arcana, Brainstorm, Duros, and Hardhead, along with the Technobots, were responsible for defeating the Terrorcons and Horrorcons at the resort city of Splendora. This time, the rescued citizens reacted in fear at the sight of their saviors, and Arcana's reveal did less to reassure them. Furthermore, Soriza and the Council of Peers questioned the violence being employed by the Autobots, even if it was in the name of peace. The Council sent its representatives at the Headmasters' base of operations to observe them while Arcana was working on ways to boost the firepower of six of the Autobots' weapons, and explained that the Headmasters would be monitored during their next mission. Said mission came immediately, as Lord Zarak sent the Autobots a plea for help; his entourage had been captured by Scorponok, and only Fortress Maximus's soldiers stood a chance in freeing them. This turned out to be a trap, as Zarak and the Decepticons had joined forces to create Headmasters of their own! The Decepticon Headmasters imperiled the council observers, leaving the Autobots open for attack as they turned their attention to protecting the Nebulans. A wave of Mindwipe's hypnotic gaze, and the council were left believing Zarak and the Decepticons had rescued them from the "renegade" Galen and the Autobots. Arcana and his fellow Autobot Headmasters were taken prisoner by Lord Zarak, who reassumed his position in the Nebulan hierarchy. |Love and Steel| But Zarak realized, as he slowly succumbed to madness, that as long as the Autobots and Decepticons remained on Nebulos, it was doomed to war. In a moment of lucidity, he released Arcana and the others, who quickly rejoined with the Autobots' bodies. After a brief encounter with the newly-upgraded Decepticon Targemasters, the Autobot Headmasters fled and rejoined the rest of the Autobot forces. |Brothers in Armor| After Brainstorm oversaw the reconstruction of Fortress Maximus into a larger form, Arcana (with some dubious assistance from Stylor) was able to triangulate the source of the Autobot distress call. Again Arcana formed Brainstorm's head, and the Headmasters traveled to the planet's surface. |Trial by Fire| Trivia *Jack Angel reprises his role as Arcana. Gallery Arcana_(TF2017).jpg|without armor Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Nebulans Category:Autobots Category:Headmasters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots Category:Scientists